Tout ce que fait Kacchan
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Avec le temps, Izuku avait fini par réussir à mieux le comprendre.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina, Shinkami et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Kacchan n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Avec le temps, Izuku avait fini par réussir à mieux le comprendre. Par exemple, Kacchan râlait beaucoup sur tout et, sur tout le monde. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tenait pas aux autres cependant.

Au contraire, il se souciait beaucoup de ses coéquipiers. A chaque mission, il leur rappelait de faire attention à eux. Il leur venait en aide quand ils en avaient besoin. Il leur donner des conseils pour s'améliorer.

Il était aussi toujours là pour ses amis quand ils avaient un problème. Il s'était occupé du mariage de Kirishima et Ashido. Il avait pris cette mission très au sérieux. Il avait aidé Kaminari à choisir une bague pour Shinsou.

"Heureusement que je l'ai aidé ! Cet idiot aurait trois ans avant de se décider, sinon !"

Quand Todoroki l'avait appelé en panique, il avait tout de suite foncé comme une furie chez lui. Il avait cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de très grave. Qu'un vilain était entré chez lui et Sero pour les attaquer.

Il avait donc été prêt à se battre.

"C'était rien de grave en fait ! C'était juste ce crétin de double-face qui était pas foutu de faire la cuisine ! Tu aurais dû le voir complètement affolé parce qu'il savait rien faire d'autre que des nouilles soba !"

Kacchan s'était bien marré quand il lui avait raconté ça. Il avait eu beau se moquer de leur ami, il avait quand même fini par l'aider. Il avait appris à Todoroki comment faire une soupe pour Sero qui était malade.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un était à l'hôpital, Kacchan venait lui rendre visite pour lui souhaiter de se rétablir très vite.

"T'as intérêt de te dépêcher d'aller mieux, crétin !"

Izuku avait aussi remarqué tout ce que Kacchan faisait pour lui. Il n'oubliait jamais son anniversaire. Il lui offrait tout le temps quelque chose qu'il aimait. Il lui faisait aussi un gâteau.

Quand ils allaient voir sa mère, il pensait toujours à ramener quelque chose à Inko. Cela pouvait être des fleurs, une boîte de chocolats ou un plat qu'il avait préparé.

Quand Izuku oubliait de brancher son téléphone pour le recharger, Kacchan le faisait pour lui. Il arrivait aussi à Izuku d'oublier son déjeuner dans l'appartement quand il était pressé. Kacchan pensait à le lui ramener à chaque fois.

"Tu dois faire plus attention, foutu Deku ! Tu pourras pas bien faire ton boulot si t'as le ventre vide !"

"D'accord ! Merci beaucoup Kacchan !"

Quand Izuku avait une journée difficile, il faisait tout pour l'aider à se détendre. Il lui faisait couler un bon bain chaud et, lui faisait du katsudon. Après cela, ils regardaient un film d'All Might ensemble.

Tous les soirs, il lui rappelait de ne pas aller se coucher trop tard.

"C'est la galère pour te réveiller le matin, après !"

Kacchan disait cela mais, Izuku savait qu'il le laissait dormir plus longtemps le matin et, il en profitait pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

"T'as intérêt de tout manger, foutu Deku ! J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien !"

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire cela. Izuku adorait manger tout ce que lui préparait Kacchan. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire la cuisine aussi bien que lui. Comme cela, lui aussi aurait pu lui faire des plats qu'il aimait.

Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'Izuku était malade ou blessé, Kacchan était là pour s'occuper de lui.

"J't'ai pourtant dit de faire plus attention à toi, foutu nerd ! Comment t'as réussi ton coup, encore ?"

Il était vrai qu'il lui râlait souvent dessus mais, c'était avant tout parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Izuku pouvait le comprendre. Même s'il faisait plus attention, il se blessait toujours assez souvent.

D'ailleurs, Kacchan n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour lui à cause de cela. C'était aussi le cas de sa mère et, de ses amis. Kacchan demandait souvent à l'un d'eux de s'occuper d'Izuku les jours où il travaillait.

"Faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller ou tu vas encore faire n'importe quoi pendant mon absence !"

Izuku n'avait jamais osé répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Kacchan qu'il avait tort. Il était vrai qu'il avait dû mal à rester en place, même quand il était blessé. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de faire quelque chose quand il se trouvait dans leur appartement.

En tout cas, même si Kacchan avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Avec tout ce qu'il faisait, Izuku pouvait voir qu'il tenait à lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
